


Into You

by luaerin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Mortal Kombat references, Relacionamento Estável, melhores amigos au, repost do spirit
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luaerin/pseuds/luaerin
Summary: Baekhyun, coxinhas, Mortal Kombat e um ar condicionado. Seria essa a combinação perfeita?Eu acho que sim.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> Essa fic foi escrita lá em 2015 e postada no spirit fanfics com o título "Wiles & Ruses", eu dei uma editada nela e resolvi postar aqui pra tirar a poeira desse perfil!
> 
> Boa leitura.

A tarde estava daquele jeito horrível de sempre, desde que essa merda de aquecimento global começou a tomar conta do planeta. Um inferno de quente. 

Mas, como toda boa invenção humana, o ar condicionado do meu quarto iria me salvar, mais uma vez, como ele vinha fazendo nos últimos anos. Mas hoje eu não estava muito a fim de ficar sozinho, então resolvi chamar o Baek pra jogar vídeo game aqui em casa. Pois é, as vezes eu tenho essas ideias brilhantes, sabe? Eu e o Baek estamos… como posso dizer? Enrolados? Ficando? Talvez… Só sei que ele 'tá muito na minha. E eu na dele, é claro. E eu não podia perder a chance de me divertir um pouco, em todos os sentidos. Afinal de contas, Baekhyun é um bom jogador. 

Ele estava saindo da sala dele, que infelizmente não era a mesma que a minha, apesar de estarmos na mesma série, graças ao bom ser que está no céu, era o último ano do ensino médio e nós dois tínhamos planos de ir pra mesma faculdade no próximo ano, quem sabe até dividir um apartamento.Intenções puramente educativas, é claro. Só estamos pensando no futuro da nossa inteligência. 

"Vem Baek, deixa de ser chato." Eu convidava ele de bom grado e a coisinha ainda dizia que estava com preguiça. Filho da mãe mal agradecido. 

“Não sei não Channie, a aula de hoje foi muito cansativa e eu acho que vou pra casa dormir,” Baekhyun dizia, fazendo cara de paisagem. Como se eu fosse cair nessa. 

“Poxa, eu já tinha avisado lá em casa, minha mãe até comprou aquelas coxinhas de frango que você ama…” E acredite, ela tinha comprado mesmo. Minha mãe adorava o Baek. 

“A-aquelas coxinhas? do Rei do Frango Frito? Que tem aquele molho maravilhoso e são super crocantes e-” 

“É, é, essas mesmo seu esfomeado, sem falar no ar condicionado que salva vidas e no jogo, é claro. Eu até deixo você escolher!” Cortei ele. Falando sério, Baek quando começa a falar dessas coxinhas não para nunca! Quando junta ele e o Jongin então, salve-se quem puder. 

“Mortal Kombat!” Baekhyun falou, com um sorriso vitorioso. "E eu espero que a Tia Park tenha pedido o molho especial como acompanhamento, eu realmente amo aquele molho." Ele continuou tagarelando, mas a única coisa que me chamou atenção mesmo foi o jogo que ele escolheu. 

Merda. 

“Sério Baek? Com tantos jogos você quer esse? Tem certeza?” Acontece que Byun Baekhyun era um apaixonado pela old-school dos jogos, a velha-guarda do videogame, jogos mais antigos e o bom e velho Mortal Kombat, um dos primeiros títulos do gênero de jogos de luta. 

“Tenho sim, eu sempre ganho de você nesse, e Mortal Kombat é um clássico! O primeiro jogo da série foi lançado em 1992 para as máquinas de arcade. No ano seguinte foi lançada a sequência, Mortal Kombat II, com gráficos melhorados e mais coisas. E, em 1995 foi lançado Mortal Kombat III, sendo seguido por duas expansões, Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, com mais personagens ainda e Mortal Kombat: Trilogy, que juntou todos os personagens da série até o momento.” ele disse, quase sem respirar. 

“Como você sabe de tudo isso?” 

“Li em Hogwarts - Uma História.” Ele disse sorrindo e esbanjando ironia. “Eu apenas sei, seu besta.” Ele falava com a maior naturalidade. Ponto pra ele. 

O que a gente não faz por uma boa transa, quero dizer, por um bom momento de comunhão com uma boa pessoa, não é mesmo? 

“Vamos, então.” Ele disse, e me seguiu para a parada. Minha casa não era muito longe mas, com esse calor imenso, pegar ônibus era quase obrigação. Até porque eu não queria ficar todo suado perto do crush, digo, do Baek. 

E então nossa jornada de Mortal Kombat e coxinhas começava. 

*** 

E, mais uma vez aparecia YEOL WINS na tela. 

“Mas que porra é essa Chanyeol? Você andou treinando, não foi? Isso aqui é tudo um plano seu meticulosamente arquitetado pra me ferrar, não é? Porque não tem outra explicação!” Um Baekhyun praticamente enfurecido berrava ao meu lado. 

Veja bem, eu não tenho culpa se, de repente, fiquei melhor que ele no jogo. E o mais incrível é que nem eu estava entendendo, porque eu não tinha treinado nem nada disso, eu nem curtia Mortal Kombat. 

“Na boa Baek, eu não treinei nada, acho que é você quem está ruim mesmo, resta só aceitar que eu fui melhor e-” 

“Eu não vou aceitar merda nenhuma, seu idiota imprestável! Nem jogar limpo você consegue, Park Chanyeol?” Lá vem o chilique. 

“Baek, deixa de ser bes-” 

“EU NÃO ACABEI DE FALAR! Você não percebeu? Agora você virou um trapaceiro? Chanyeol como você pode fazer isso comigo? Nem toda coxinha do mundo paga essa humilhação!” Ele dizia, lágrimas pequenininhas já saindo dos olhos. 

Byun Baekhyun não é nem um pouco exagerado. Imagina. 

Eu decidi então dar um basta naquela frescura toda, porque Baek era traiçoeiro e essa carinha de vítima dele não me enganaria mais. Esse teatro todo dele era só pra me chamar atenção, e claro, pra ele comer mais coxinhas. E ainda tinha a audácia de me chamar de trapaçeiro. 

E eu sei disso porque, nas primeiras vezes que ele veio aqui, sempre que ele perdia um jogo essa manha começava. Ele me xingava, ameaçava chorar e eu ficava todo preocupado, então ele dizia que eu era um amigo horrível e exigia comida. Depois de comer, ele ria da minha cara dizendo que eu era um bobão, e começava a ganhar direto. Tudo bem que ele devia ter uns sete anos naquela época, mas certas coisas não mudam. Só que agora, dez anos depois, eu tinha uma ideia melhor de como me vingar desse Baekhyun manhoso, e a minha vingança era prazerosa para nós dois. 

“Não aceito parar esse jogo até eu ganhar! E eu quero mais coxinhas, perder me deixa com fome!” Ele dizia, e a minha paciência já estava no limite. 

“Sabe Baek, se você quer tanto jogar…” Cheguei perto dele e roubei o controle daquelas mãozinhas delicadas. “Vem aqui pegar, vem.” Falei baixinho no ouvido dele e sai correndo. 

“CHANYEOL SEU BABACA, me dá isso!” Um Baekhyun vermelho de raiva saiu correndo atrás de mim, mas apesar de aparentar raiva eu conseguia ver que ele também estava se divertindo. 

Corri dele por um tempo, era tão fofinho ele correndo atrás de mim, com aquelas bochechas coradas e a respiração já ofegante. “Channie…” Ele parou, tentando respirar. 

“Já cansou? Isso que dá comer tanta coxinha,” falei e já sai correndo, porque agora ele tinha um motivo extra pra correr atrás de mim.

Ninguém ousa falar que Byun Baekhyun come demais. Principalmente se for sobre coxinhas. Acho que a única pessoa que fala abertamente sobre a comilança do Baek é o Kyungsoo, um amigo em comum nosso. Ele também gosta de coxinhas, mas isso não vem ao caso. 

Eu já estava cansando de correr em círculos pelo quarto também, então parei de supetão e me virei, fazendo o Baek bater direto no meu peito, ficando frente a frente comigo. “Sabe Chanyeol,” Baek falava baixinho, enquanto levantava o rosto devagar, prendendo o olhar ao meu. “Você é muito idiota, mas muito, muito mesmo.” Ele chegou mais perto, tentando me beijar. 

Agora sou eu quem dita as regras, querido. 

“Você ainda quer o controle?” Perguntei baixinho. “Que se dane essa merda, Channie. Você sabe o que eu quero agora.” Ele continuava tentando me alcançar. Ah, o poder do charme de Park Chanyeol é irresistível. 

“Sei?” É claro que eu sabia bem o que ele queria, mas se ele pode fazer manha, eu também posso. 

“Channie!” Ele estava se estressando, mas ficava cada vez mais fofo. 

“O que foi, Baek?” 

“Você vai mesmo me obrigar a explicar? Deve estar sendo muito difícil pra você bancar o desentendido, não é mesmo? Eu quero vo-você, sua mula repugnante!”  
Baekhyun é provavelmente a única pessoa no mundo que não quebra um clima ao chamar o outro de ‘mula repugnante’. Ele deve ter lançado um tipo de feitiço muito louco em mim, é a única explicação. 

“Mula repugnante? Sério Baek?” 

“V-você entendeu…” 

“Não adianta Baekhyun, você pode fazer quanta manha quiser, eu não caio mais nesse seu joguinho.” Ahá, ponto pra mim. 

“É mesmo, Park?” Baek mudou completamente a postura, um sorriso surgiu no canto da sua boca e a aura em volta dele mudou de repente. 

Merda, lá se vai meu recém adquirido ponto. 

“Bom saber, eu já não aguentava mais ficar me reprimindo, entende?” Ele dizia enquanto me empurrava até eu cair sentado na cama, e então sentou no meu colo. 

“Porra Baek, como você consegue ir da água pro vinho assim, hein?” Minha mente já estava meio nublada, Byun Baekhyun era um ser totalmente inconstante e eu nunca sabia o que ele guardava pra mim. 

“Segredo.” Ele sussurrou enquanto ria baixo.

E então ele fez uma coisa que me deixa duro só de lembrar. 

Ele começou a cantar baixinho no meu ouvido enquanto rebolava devagar no meu colo. “I’m so into you I can barely breath…” Baekhyun cantava pausadamente, enquanto distribuía beijos pelo meu pescoço. Tudo ao meu redor havia sumido e eu só conseguia ouvir a voz dele e sentir sua boca na minha pele. 

Era o que as pessoas chamam de nirvana, ou cloud 9, ou paraíso… tudo isso pra mim podia se resumir em uma só pessoa, Baekhyun. Com ele perto de mim eu conseguia entrar em um estado de libertação e de graça eterna. É um lance meio filosófico e budista, mas é a mais pura verdade. 

“And all I wanna do… is to fall in deep.” Baek continuava cantando e agora mordia de leve meu queixo, provavelmente tentando me enlouquecer. O que estava dando certo. 

“But close ain’t close enough…” Ele me empurrou na cama e deitou em cima de mim. “...’till we cross the line.” Sua boca se encostou na minha e ele sorriu. Um sorriso que derreteu meu coração, ou talvez tenha feito ele começar a bater feito louco, eu não sei, só sei que foi algo assim. 

“So name a game to play...” Enquanto ele cantava seus lábios tocavam os meus, eu já não estava mais aguentando toda aquela provocação “and I’ll roll the dice.” Ele parou e finalmente me beijou. 

Nós dois estávamos afoitos e loucos um pelo outro, o jogo já nem passava mais pela nossa mente, o ar condicionado não funcionava contra aquele tipo de calor e, por incrível que pareça, o beijo do Baek não tinha gosto de coxinha, mas sim de algo doce, como chocolate. E eu amo chocolate.

Eu puxei Baek e inverti nossas posições, ficando por cima dele, e tirei minha camisa. O jogo de verdade começava. 

*** 

“Caralho Baek, como você queria que eu ficasse de boa com você rebolando no meu colo, me diz? Aquilo foi golpe baixo, muito baixo mesmo!” 

Depois do nosso momento íntimo juntos, se é que você me entende, Baek ficou todo manhosinho de novo, dizendo que eu só gostava dele por causa do seu ‘corpo escultural’. É mole? 

“Você me chamou aqui só pra transar, não foi? Nem jogar direito você me deixou jogar! E ainda me comprou com as coxinhas!” Ele dizia emburrado. 

“Deixa de ser louco Baekhyun, eu te chamei aqui porque eu gosto de ficar com você e eu sei que você sabe disso, então vem aqui e para de manha,” eu puxei ele pra perto de mim, Baek ficava sensível depois do sexo, era preciso muita atenção e carinho.

“Verdade?” 

“Juro.”

“Jura mesmo?” 

“Juro mesmo.” 

“Então tá.” Ele sorriu e me envolveu com os braços. "Desculpa ser assim tão inconstante, como você sempre diz, mas espero que você me entenda de verdade Channie, já que planejamos morar juntos ano que vem..." 

"Nós vamos sim, e poderemos jogar vídeo game, comer coxinha e transar quantas vezes você quiser." 

“Hummm, adorei. Mas eu ainda quero jogar Mortal Kombat, nem em sonho que eu saio daqui sem ter ganhado de você, Park.” 

“Baekie, você está sem roupas, me abraçando, eu também estou sem roupas, estamos cansados e você ainda consegue pensar em revanche?” Eu não estava acreditando. 

“Mas é claro, isso não é desculpa. Eu vim aqui pra jogar com você, lembra?” E eu sabia que nem toda a coxinha do mundo faria ele mudar de decisão. 

***  
“Into You Baek, sério?” 

“Ah, cala boca, você gostou.” 

Pior que ele tinha razão.

**Author's Note:**

> Me encontre no twitter: @luaerin


End file.
